Problem: $\sqrt{\left(\dfrac{4}{7}\right)^2}$ =
Solution: What number times itself equals $\left(\dfrac{4}{7}\right)^2$ ? Remember that $\left(\dfrac{4}{7}\right)^2$ is the same as $\dfrac{4}{7} \cdot \dfrac{4}{7}$. So, ${\dfrac{4}{7}} \cdot {\dfrac{4}{7}} = \left(\dfrac{4}{7}\right)^2$. $\sqrt{\left(\dfrac{4}{7}\right)^2} = {\dfrac{4}{7}}$